FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of prior art wedge clutch 200, in a free wheel mode. Wedge clutch 200 includes axis of rotation AR, hub 202, outer race 204, and single wedge plate 206. Hub 202 includes surface 208. Outer race 204 includes radially inwardly facing surface 210 and circumferential groove 212 in radially inwardly facing surface 210. It is desirable to produce wedge plate 206 by a stamping process and to maximize axial thickness 214 of the wedge plate. The axial thickness is maximized to reduce or prevent distortion of the wedge plate when the clutch is closed. For example, when clutch 200 is closed, the radially compressive force can cause wedge plate 206 to bow in axial direction AD1, lifting portion 206A of the wedge plate from surface 208 and breaking contact of portions of the wedge plate with surface 210. The reduction in contact between wedge plate 206 and the hub and/or outer race undesirably reduces the torque-carrying capacity of the clutch. However, it is difficult to produce a wedge plate having the desired thickness by the stamping process while maintaining the required tolerances for the wedge plate.